Loving The Unlovable
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Jade, a new vampire to Fells Church,meets up with Damon, a vampire almost as strong as her. But she falls for him, and what happens when he doesn't feel the same? She wold die for him. Time: Before Vampire Diaries Time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Jade could move. Jade could move _fast_. No others of her kind were as fast as she was. It was immpossible to be as fast as she was.

She looked to her right. Why could she sense so much Power here? There couldn't be that many vampires in this one small town. Or could there be? She smiled at the thought. More vampires.

But what exactcly did that mean for her? She had a rough start in her new world, would she have to relive it again? No, she was to strong. She felt as if she was the strongest of every vampire that ever existed.

She smiled for no reason, just to feel her lips pull back in a feeling of Power and confidence. Power. It surged through her veins, making her feel so strong. The Power came from that of men who were all to willing to cave in when she walked in a room. One of them led her here.

To the small town of Fells Church.

Jade examined her nails. They were perfectly clear, covered in not a smudge of dirt. She was bored.

She kept throwing random messages out into the open, using power she was wasting anyway. Messages like: **Come out, come out, wherever you are! I want to meet you, oh great scource of Power!**

She laughed at that one. No Power was stronger then hers. For some reason she was still unsure of, her Power was that of White and Dark. Combined it made a beatiful show for all those willing to watch.

She sent another blast of Power out. She felt the small decrease of Power as it surged from her body. But she was special. Unlike most vampires, who could easily be drained of all Power, hers was permanent. It could be heightened, but never diminshed completley. She fed simply for the joy of feeding.

**Oh great scource of Power? Really?**

The thought, not her own, scared her slightly. Her lips pulled back in a smile. It was male. Perfect. Vampire blood made her mouth water. **Think its corny? I know I do.**

**Then why, silly girl, did you say it?**

**Because, I'm new and want to meet somebody.**

She could feel anger, for some reason, coming from the other scource of Power. She realized, with a jolt, that his power nearly matched her own. Though it wasn't mixed, and hers was still considerably stronger, he was strong. No doubt about it.

She stood. His mind, lacing with hers, was taunting. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, did he?

She ran, wind whipping her hair all over the place. She ran until she knew where he was.

Old, ragged, graves stood upright in all directions. "Nice place." She whispered in the wind.

"Thank you." She spun around to see a boy with dark, shaggy-type hair. He wore a leather jacket and black jeans that fit his body to perfectly. She held back a growl of approval. Who was he? Why was he so strong?

"Do you feed on humans?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "You seem to hold Power as if it is a gift. You have so much."

He laughed. "I should be saying the same. You seem to wear your Power around like a cloak."

She turned away, staring at the moon. It was so pretty. "What's your name?"

He looked up at the moon as well. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm Jade."

He sighed. "And I'm Damon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Damon was sexy and intimidating at the same time. Jade _must _be giving the same impression. She was the same way. She was almost scared by the power that was coming off of him. _Almost_, being the main word.

The Dark Power that came from him could of knocked any other vampire straight down. But Jadse could mirror it back effortlessly.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. They both had perfect, amazing white teeth.

Jade cocked her head to the side. "What's sombeody strong like you doing in this run down shab of a place?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

She laughed, her voice light as air. Damon flinched. She was white AND dark. How strange.

"I came because the meat seemed fresh, you know. The males here seemed just so tender.:

He nodded. "I've been here for a week. I"ve stayed simply because my brother is here."

She looked shocked. "Brother? But aren't you a vampire?"

"of course. It's a long story. But my sould purpose is to give him hell."

She smiled. "I wish I could do that to somebody."

She looked into the distance and stretched. She stretched in a way that made Damon think she was almost exactly like a cat.

He turned away. IT wasn't hard to admit that girl, beast and purity, was beautiful.

Her hair, long, black, and totally gorgeous, flowed behind her in the wind. Her whole body was framed by the moon.

IT made her pale skin practically glow. Her lips, like pink carnation petals, were so set from her face she looked like a supermodel.

"You must be curious." She said softly. "You won't stop staring at me."

He smiled at her wickedly. "I'm sorry my dear lady. I can't help but to stare. I"ve had only my bgrother to look at for years.

"You're the first vampire that I've seen in the longest times. Your lucky all I'm doing is staring. I should be really defensive of my turf."

"Well, your smart not to be. I could rip your face off."

"I do like a challenge."

She bowed her head and chuckled.

"So sorry to cut this meeting short, fair Damon. But it is time I leave you. Maybe fate can once again bring us together. But until then…"

"There is no such thing as fate." He said before leaping off until Jade was no longer visible.

She had so much White Magic, and yet she was so evil.

He couldn't breach her thoughts. She was strong, and he liked that about her. He badly hoped that somehow the devil's hand would place them together again.

But fate would have nothing to do with it. Damon flinched at the very thought of fate. Of any scource of White Magic. It repulsed him to greatly to even put into words. He smiled into the night.


	3. ADOPT ME!

I can no longer continue this story, but it is now up for adoption! Anybody who would like to continue this story may contact me through PM and we can work the whole thing out! So I'm sorry to say…I CAN NO LONGER CONTIUNUE.


End file.
